


Faint Inspiration

by faintof



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aborted Sexytimes, Breathplay, Character Death, CherryBlossom, Edgepuff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kedgeup, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Swapcest - Freeform, honeymustard - Freeform, kind of, kustard - Freeform, pocket pussy, sorta - Freeform, stonerbros - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintof/pseuds/faintof
Summary: Shorter one-shots and drabbles.Got any requests?





	1. Yum (HoneyMustard NSFW-ish)

The first time he heard it he had been so sure he was mistaken that he nearly un-heard it. The second time, he had dismissed it on the grounds that Blue was in the room and he was trying to be courteous or something. But this time...

This time, sprawled across the bed, hoodie hitched up to his jaw, drooping shorts failing to hide the orange-y glow of his pelvis, in a breathy, whiny voice so quiet it was near impossible to hear and yet it rang loud and clear in his skull.

“r-red...oh, fish...hnn!”

Red coughed into Stretch's clavicle, further masking the chuckle that threatened to escape with a sharp tug to Stretch's dick.

“cheese and fries, red, you're drivin' me crazy here!” He panted out, oblivious to Red's growing incredulous expression. The scientist in him drove him to test out his newly-formed theory.

“i'm feelin' a bit lonely up here, bud. ya gonna fuckin' do somethin' 'bout it?”

Stretch's free hand wound its way around Red's rib cage to settle on his bare spine before lightly stroking and prodding at the vertebrae. At Red's groan of appreciation, Stretch's eyes sought out the others sharp, red eyelights.

“celery, red. so fudgin' beautiful,” Stretch's hazy smile wavered as he felt the hand on his dick stop moving. Confusion crept into his expression upon seeing Red's grin turn maniacal. “...red?”

Later, Red would admit to feeling terrible at how loudly he had laughed, but in the moment, nothing in the universe could have been funnier than Stretch using various foods in place of your everyday, garden-variety curses.

Red's hand slipped out of Stretch's shorts as he rolled over in mirth, a confused Stretch suddenly much less aroused and slightly more aggravated.

“what the hummus, man?” Red only laughed harder, red tears welling up in his squinted eye sockets. Indignant, Stretch pushed himself up, a slight blush building. “seriously, dude, i love a good joke but i think i missed the punchline.” The red tears left tracks down Red's face, rib cage heaving without air at Stretch's unintentional pun.

“st-stretch, m-man, man, bud-buddy. phew. p-p-pal...” Red made a real, valiant effort to stop laughing, but Stretch's puzzled face made it one of the most difficult things he had ever had to do, “ya got a food for every occasion or am i just special?” Red grinned impishly. He could see the gears turning in Stretch's head and could pinpoint the moment he understood the situation fully by the way his entire skull lit up a lovely shade of orange. Almost angrily, he pulled himself off the bed, straightening his clothes.

“hey, you try living with blue and then come back and talk to me!” He huffed out, stalking to the door.

“hey, wait! fish sticks, man, ya can't leave me hangin' ya brussel sprout! come on, i want yer cucumber in me!” He wheezed alone on the bed as the bedroom door slammed shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey baby scratch your number on my electric cucumber.  
> What? No one else has heard that song? It's all I could think as I typed cucumber...
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://faintlyesque.tumblr.com/) for updates!


	2. Run (Kedgeup NSFW-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s) (Loosely followed): Haunted forest, gags

Air whizzed noisily through his nasal cavity as he looked around frantically. Which way? Which way? The taller skeleton was practically on top of him, his escape plan having not worked as effectively as he had hoped. Sans shook himself, it didn’t matter now, all that mattered was finding his way back to the village.

A rustle to his left sent him tearing off to the right, balance unstable with his arms bound behind him. Sweat dripped down his skull, mingling with the saliva running down his chin. He couldn’t get caught. He couldn’t go back there! He paused to listen to his surroundings. The forest around him was eerily silent.

Air wheezed out around the gag as he suddenly found himself face down on the ground, a tree root pressing into his bare clavicle.

“And where do you think you’re going, pet?” The monster gently stroked a long claw down the back of Sans’s ribs, “If you wanted some exercise, you could have just asked.” The statement turned into a threatening whisper against his skull and Sans whimpered, exhausted huffing changing to panicked gasps.

“Oh, don’t be that way. We were having fun, were we not?” Sharp, serrated teeth sunk partway into his shoulder, cracking the bone and the world started going dark, “Come now, pet. The night is young yet."


	3. Tiny (EdgePuff-ish SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s) (Loosely followed): Mirror world (lol), size difference (But NOT kinky .-.)

The snow was nearly warm and cradled his battered body like his own fairly expensive mattress. Fell instantly knew he was not in Snowdin. Last he remembered was having a debriefing with Captain Undyne then he had headed out for Snowdin and...? Wracking his brain brought back nothing else so he reluctantly opened his eyes.   
  
He knew this area. This was on the outskirts of Snowdin, right where the forest thinned and met with the town center. But this was not Snowdin, the snow was too white, the trees too green, even the cavern ceiling was only mildly obstructed by fluffy, white clouds. A loud voice from the area near his left arm brought him upright into a defensive position, red bone constructs ready to direct.  
  
"WOWIE! YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE SO SMALL AND YOU HELD VERY STILL IN THE SNOW, I THOUGHT YOU WERE A THOUGHTFUL YET POORLY EXECUTED HOMAGE TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" The lanky skeleton was crouched in the snow next to him. How had he been so stealthy? Fell hadn't heard his approach at all! Senses wide open to make sure no other monsters could sneak up on him, he regarded the bright red boot in front of him.  
  
With a cold tingle running up and down his spine, the bones dematerialized. Fell's eyelights traced up the boot, past the crossed arms to a smooth, unmarked and smiling face.  
  
"DO YOU NEED SOME HELP, SMALL ME?" A large glove swooped down and gently grasped his much tinier than he remembered ribcage. Fell squawked indignantly, he was not merchandise!  
  
" _PUT ME DOWN, YOU GREAT OAF!_ " But the cheerful skeleton ignored his plea as well as the small, ineffective slaps of tiny skeletal hands, merely shifting the irate skeleton to rest more comfortably between his glove and his battle body.  
  
"LET'S GET YOU WARMED UP! THEN WE CAN HAVE SO MUCH FUN TOGETHER!" He hummed happily to himself the rest of the way home, paying no attention to the bright red skeleton clutched close to his soul.

 


	4. Plunge (Swapcest NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s) (Loosely followed): Masquerade party (sans masquerade lol), exhibitionism

Stretch felt the air catch in his throat. _Oh man, Blue, you're trying to kill me here._ Struggling to release the air in a natural manner, he surreptitiously glances to his brother, who was happily chatting away with some human friend of his. He absently patted at his hoodie pocket, hoping to find his smokes but only coming up with the address of this little shindig and a dead lighter.  
  
The sensation from his pelvis stopped abruptly and Stretch sighed, deciding to try to go somewhere slightly less crowded. He eyed the clearing, spotting a nice, somewhat-secluded tree and with nary a thought, he was under it, settling down.  
  
Before he could get too comfortable, the feeling returned, focused intensely on the nub of his already formed magic this time. Startled eyes looked up to find Blue staring him down, bright cyan eye lights fixated. A small smirk crossed his features before he returned to his conversation. The swirling sensation slowly stopped, quick to be replaced by the feeling of fingers entering him. His loud and sudden choke drew the attention of a nearby monster who he was able to wave off by faking a coughing fit.  
  
The feeling of another phantom finger entering him forced him to hunch over on himself, biting his hoodie sleeve to try to stifle his groaning as the fingers spread out repeatedly within him. Blue was now sitting on the bench alone, lewd activities very visible from his lower vantage point. Seeing the fingers withdraw from the magical toy left Stretch feeling entirely too empty.  
  
"bro..." Stretch tried not to whine aloud. Seeing his brothers distress, Blue smiled sweetly and dramatically made a fist, lowering it back to the orange toy. Stretch braced himself, hopefully no one wandered in his direction.

 


	5. Compliance (CherryBlossom NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): Asphxyiation (I took the obvious route ;<<)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little things while I work on the next chapter of LSC~ Enjoy~ <3

People had questioned their relationship and their dynamic since the moment a relationship had been established. Red couldn’t blame them if they thought he was the more masochistic of the two, he  _was_ literally covered in scars, more than a few from various sexcapades, and he  _was_ , admittedly, pretty open about what he liked in the bedroom.

But no, that honor went to the skeleton writhing beneath him. He had initially been hesitant to wrap his hands around the other’s neck, especially for so long, but Papyrus had whittled away at his resolve in a way only Papyrus could until they were here now. Unconsciously, Red kept a running count of how long the other had been without air, fingers sporadically clenching and unclenching when the number continued to rise.

The bones below him twitched suddenly, his cue. He removed his hands from the others neck, sliding them up his skull as he writhed and rolled, nearly bucking Red off with his release. Practiced, he lowered his own skull to rest against the others, drinking in the moans as they rose in volume.

“that’s a good boy. you did so well,” He whispered praises to the shuddering mess below him, hands stroking his skull until the shaking stopped, the moans quieted, and a large hand wrapped around his own neglected member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> faintlyesque @ Tumblr


	6. Sneaky (HoneyMustard SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): Illegal (I mean it's technically illegal, though they'll probably just get their asses kicked...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANT SEXY HONEYMUSTARD, WHY DOES EVERYTHING I WRITE -NOT- BE SEXY HONEYMUSTARD??????????

“c’mon, Stretch, don’t wuss out now!” Red smirked over his shoulder at the skeleton crouching behind him. The look of trepidation on the others face nearly made him bark out in laughter, if only they weren’t trying to be as quiet as possible. Instead he squeezed their joined hands. He had gotten his lover this far, just a bit more…

“Jus’  _not_ sure we should be doin’ this…” He hissed back. His spine was starting to protest the position he was crouching in, hunched over behind Red, long legs enveloping the others entire body as he kept watch.

“we’re jus’ gonna take it for a quick spin, those two will never realize it’s gone!” He hushed the others protests as Sans and Papyrus came out of their house, strolling off and out of sight, “right on schedule,” He cackled, standing up.

Stretch followed him after a short pause, still not convinced. Red was already in the passenger’s seat, keys dangling from his bony fingers tauntingly.

“well? i know you’ve always wanted to drive this sucker.” Stretch’s distraught eye lights peered at him through the window, darting between where the other set of brothers had vanished and back, “babe, are you a Papyrus or not?!”

Stretch steeled himself as he teleported into the cherry red convertible, snatching the keys out of the others grip. Papyrus wouldn’t mind if he took his car for a little ride, right?


	7. Finality (SwapBros SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so happy.

It couldn’t be true, it just couldn’t. Had it been the human, he could have understood. Humans were so much more dangerous than monsters ever could be. But it wasn’t. He had just been working. He had told him to have a good day and now he was…

Someone from town had come running to get him, said there’d been an accident or something. It was his worst nightmare come to life. His brother was…

He went to the location of the accident, maybe there was a mistake, maybe he hadn’t…

He had almost managed to convince himself it wasn’t real when he spotted it. Sitting in a pile of dust, carefully moved away from the dangerous area, hopefully to make it easier on grieving families. There had been a cave-in. Part of the rock wall had suddenly given way, raining rock down on the poor folks below it. His brother had...He had pushed as many out of the way as possible and got hit. The boulder that did it still sat near his dust pile.

He collapsed weakly in front of the pile, a clean jar handed to him by an apologetic guardsman. He couldn’t just scoop up his brothers dust with his hands. He couldn’t bear to use his brothers bright orange hoodie either, though it was already speckled with dust. Someone finally brought him a spade and he was able to scoop his little brother into the jar. Shrugging the hoodie on, he stood and shuffled back to their...his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I -almost- feel like I can start playing with....Swapfell...? (The red ones...Not quite sure about the purple ones yet...)  
> So yeah....Anything you'd like to see?


	8. Shotgun (StonerBros NSFW-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oxygen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get back to writing sin...It's slow goings...

What had started as a monthly event had slowly turned into a weekly ritual of sorts. One of their brothers would go out, so they would meet up and get high off whatever was currently available. The drug of choice this time was a special blend that Stretch had definitely not gotten off of Undyne. It was supposed to be pretty powerful, but the effects were fairly short-lived. He finished rolling up the sweet smelling blend and sealed it up at the same time Sans finished his. Ready to go, he pulled Sans into his lap, rib cages forced to touch from the proximity.

Sans smiled up at him lazily as he pulled out a lighter. Stretch quickly lit up, taking a brief puff to get a taste. Wow, that was...That was interesting.

He took a longer draw this time, angling Sans’s head toward him. They met in the middle with a kiss, smoke lazily traveling to Sans’s mouth. He pulled back with a laugh before leaning in and taking a pull from Stretch’s. He captured Stretch with a kiss this time, the high settling in for both of them as they relaxed, trading air and satisfied grins. They were careful to snuff out the cigs before continuing their ritual, hoodies abandoned on the floor, voices harmonizing in dazed passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I don't know anything about drug use or drug terminology or drugs in general. 8D


	9. Why is Nobody Freaking Out About This? (Kustard SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red manages to get himself stuck in another universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh, if you follow me on Tumblr, you miiiight remember a bit back I said I was writing LSC and then Kustard happened and well...>>  
> (I mean it's not Kustard yet....Not really.......)
> 
> There will probably be more of this eventually. (Well, I mean there technically already is soooooo)  
> ON A SIMILAR NOTE if you wanna see more on any of these, feel free to let me know~ <3

“hey, pal. how’d ya get down there?” A glowing blue eye looked down at him from the top of the stairs. Who did this guy think he was? Threatening him in his own home!

“how’d i get d-down here? how’d you get in here?” He rushed to his feet, swaying when his head throbbed suddenly. He shook himself out, it wouldn’t do to show any more weakness than he already had, “get th’ fuck outta my house!”

“your house? hate to break it to ya, pal, but wherever ya think ya are, ya aren’t,” Pointy Sans squared his shoulders, the nerve of this guy! He looked around at the same old basement as always, a few new burn marks marring the room. That had been quite a bang, it felt like his skull was splitting.

“get th’ fuck outta here b-before i make ya, asshole!” Reluctantly, he forced his magic to light up his eye, hoping it wouldn’t fizzle out. The blue eye widened before snuffing out suddenly, its owner suddenly appearing directly in front of him, “son of a-“

“ya gonna give me a bad time, pal?” Pointy Sans took in the visage before him. It was like looking in some sort of fucked up mirror. What the fuck?

“w-what the fuck?” Round Sans grinned at him good-naturedly, sticking his hand out in greeting. Pointy Sans took a step back.

“th’ name’s sans, sans the skeleton. though that prob’ly goes both ways, huh?” Heh, what a shitty impersonation, Pointy Sans was way slicker than that.

“yeah, listen ‘pal’, i dunno who y-ya think ya are, b-but ya ain’t me! i’m sans an’ if ya think i won’t dust ya, yer gonna have a ba-“ Fuck, did he really say that that often? The Round Sans’s smile widened.

“ _tibia_ -nest, i thought another me would catch on a bit...faster, though you really are quite... _humerus_.” The shit-eating grin across his face felt more familiar to Pointy Sans.

“y-ya sure this ain’t no _femur_ dream?” This was definitely, one hundred percent a fever dream. He was sick and dying in a snow bank somewhere in Snowdin, dreaming about punning with a soft-looking version of himself.

“i would never tell a _fibula_ , scouts honor,” He lazily held up an ok-sign.

“...get the feelin’ ya ain’ never b-been a scout...but...put ‘er there, asshole,” He stuck his own hand out, “th’ name’s sans,” He grinned as the other took his hand. The shocking effects of his joy buzzer were negated by the rubber whoopie cushion in the others hand, the loud fart sound making Round Sans double over in laughter.

“shit, that’s always funny,” He wheezed out.

Pointy Sans blinked in astonishment before laughing along. If he was dying anyway, he might as well have a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> faintlyesque @ Tumblr


End file.
